


Didn't You Hear The Clocks?

by ThatNerdyFangirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Other, SBURB Fan Session, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyFangirl/pseuds/ThatNerdyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meet Jess, our protagonist.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Bus Conflict

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homestuck](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/223807) by Andrew Hussie. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Jess, our protagonist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta readers, Kyley and Harley!

Jess Hopson leaned against the cold window of her bus, attempting to ignore the shouts and jeers coming from in front of her. “Hey, Princess!” Brent Collier shouted from his assigned seat in the center of the dingy old bus. Jess rolled her eyes and ignored him, staring at the boring landscape outside. The normal bus driver was sick, flu or something, and the substitute, a wrinkly old broad of about 63, couldn’t care less about the affairs of the teenagers behind her. Unfortunately enough, she also didn’t know or care that Jess had a restraining order against Brent due to him stalking her.

So, like the absolute asshole that he was, he got up from his seat and marched himself down the aisle to where she was counting down the minutes until she got home. “Excuse me,  _ m’lady _ -” Jess cuts him off. “What do you want?” Jess deliberately didn’t call him by his name when she addressed him. It irritated him to no end. “Pardon me for yelling,  _ your highne- _ ” Jess cut him off. “Just get on with it,” she said, exasperation littering her voice. “Damn, someone must have woken up on the wrong side of the silk-sheeted bed.” The people around her found this quite hilarious, erupting into poorly-suppressed giggles. “May I remind you that I have a restraining order against you?” Brent sighed. “Ah yes, that. I was hoping we could come to some sort of agreement on that. You see, it makes my life quite difficult.” Jess scoffs at him. “Us? Agreement?” She laughs. “Brent, you haven’t agreed with anyone your entire life.” The tall junior grins. “Perhaps it will be different with us. We are, after all, on first name terms now, Princess  _ Jessifer. _ ” He sneers his way through her birth name knowing how much it angered her. “Look, I-” 

Her words were cut off abruptly as the bus slammed to a stop, the driver yelling for everyone to sit down as she yanks on the steering wheel to avoid the truck that had just pulled out in front of her. Brent had flown backwards, almost five rows ahead of Jess. Arm plastered over her bag, Jess hooked her legs under the seat and grabbed the seat in front of her with her free hand. Scattered shouts of, “SHIT”, “My bag!”, and, “What the HELL!” bombarded her ears. The bus’s brakes were applied heavily and Jess’s head rocketed forward and smashed into the leather in front of her, giving her a rather violent nosebleed. Sensing that the danger was over, she released the death grip she had on the seat with her right hand and pressed her hand to her streaming nose. She glanced out the window and saw her street sign. “Thank God,” she muttered, grabbing her bag and heading for the front. She stepped over Brent’s tall frame and gasped as he grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall hard and fast across him. 

She flipped herself over so she was sitting up, and let fly several violent words expressing just how she felt about his pompous asshat pervertedness. Brent smiled at her torrent of abuse. “Well, well, princess. Some mouth you’ve got. You know, if you ever wanna be anything like your  _ mother _ , maybe you should straighten that up. Don’t wanna disgrace her, do you?” Jess clenched her hands tightly, causing her nails to bite into her palm. “What did you just say?” She asked quietly. “I  _ said _ ,” Brent rose to tower over the small girl. “That you’ll  _ never _ be like your mother.” Jess swept her feet underneath her and launched herself at the boy. Well, she tried to. Two girls caught her mid air and held her back as Brent got to a safe distance. Jess wrenched herself from their grasp and glared at him before spinning and exiting the bus.

She walked at a surprisingly normal pace, tears streaming from her eyes. She couldn’t make them stop, no matter how much she hated letting him get to her this much. She turned a corner and broke into a sprint, now out of sight of the bus. She jammed her key into her door and threw it open. Her aunt said hello from the kitchen, but Jess paid her no heed, instead running up the stairs to her small room. “Not like she gives a damn anyway,” she muttered under her breath, slamming the door shut. Jess threw her bag into its corner and went to flop on her black sheeted mattress. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! Thanks for stopping by my story. As of posting this chapter (8/24/16), I have nine chapters ready to post. My schedule will be either weekly or bi-weekly, depending on a lot of factors. This is my first story so idk how I'll do this.


	2. Discs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet two of Jess's friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta readers: Kyley, Harley, and another person who's tumblr I need to check.  
> The 'Creator's Style' is pretty necessary for understanding the dialogue. Sorry if this causes any problems.

There were a pair of small envelopes on top of her bed. She brushed them onto the floor with her hand and collapsed onto her mattress, tears staining her pillowcase. She heard a knock on the door but didn’t respond, knowing it was locked. There was a small sound as her aunt jiggled the handle on her door, then a sigh. Jess heard feet going down the stairs and her sobs were renewed. “Why can’t she just CARE!?! Why won’t ANYONE care?!?” She screamed into her pillow, frustrated. She heard her phone go off loudly in her jeans and rolled over onto her back to check it. *hey, nerd, how was your day?* The message glowed on her screen, accompanied by the familiar yellow, smiling face of the Pesterchum application. Jess blinks to clear the tears from her eyes and swiped to open the message. Clicking away on her screen, she shoots back the message, Very not good. Yours? Almost immediately a new message arrived. oh no! what happened? was it that a**hole brent again? A small smile graced Jess’s face as she saw the censorship her friend deposited into the sentence. Yeah, I know I shouldn’t let him get to me, but damn, he knows right where to hit to make it hurt most. wait, he hit you? do i need to come up there and hurt him? Jess smiled. Nah. Emotionally. If he hit me he’d be dead. Jess locked her phone and sat up on the edge of her bed. She noticed the weird envelopes and reached down to grab them. She rose from her bed into a standing position to turn on her light. The click brought forth a soft, rose tinted glow. Jess lifted the envelopes up to read them. 

SBurb:Client  and  SBurb:Server  were inscribed upon them in a violent blue, pixelated font. She sits back on her bed, unlocking her phone to check the messages yet again. lol yeah, i should have realized. he really is a d***. Jess laughed at the apt description. She went to set her phone down, but it pinged again. Her eyes scanned the message. oh, hey, have you ever heard of a video game called ‘sburb’? i got it in the mail today. there wasnt a return address. Jess furrowed her eyebrows. Weird. Not until just recently. I have two discs of the game that were just sitting on my bed when I got home. That’s a bit odd, don’t you think? Jess’s phone makes the chirping sound that had been manually set for another one of her friends. Hey, Hopson. You up for some gaming? The familiar code-like font made her smile. Don’t tell me you got two discs labelled ‘SBurb’ as well? Damn, how’d you know? Spying on me? No, I got the discs in the mail, and so did cattyPsychologist. She referred to her friend by her screen name, and it automatically changed into the violent red of her text. Jess’s screen name was nerdyComet. That’s a bit sketchy, don’t you think? Wonder if perceptiveWeirdo got one too. Hang on, I’ll ask. The chat window’s background went from black to a darkish grey as he stops being present to see the messages. His screen name, lethargicCoder, also dims to a less harsh green. Jess sighed and swapped back over to her chat with cP. lC got a set as well. This whole thing is giving me a bad feeling. She awaited her friend’s response, knowing it wouldn’t be immediate by the lighter grey signaling that she didn't have the app open at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and post on Mondays and Thursdays. I've been trying to format this chapter for about a week and I believe I've gotten it correct. If there's anything that doesn't seem to look correct then please tell me in the comments!


End file.
